Thank You
by HauntedLover
Summary: Wolfwood explains to Vash that every caring person deserves to be thanked for caring.


A/N: First trigun fic. Was part of a theme challenge I am doing with a friend.

I don't own anything

The heat of the twins suns was beginning to ebb away. Hues of different red and orange bathed the sands below. Evening was starting to fall slowly over the tiny village. The village's only inn was small but had a good selection of rooms and food.

In one of the rooms on the top floor near the back, a tall man sighed as he stared into the bathroom mirror with his red coat laying on the counter beside him. He ran his gloved fingers through his blond hair. He pouted as the golden strands fell in front of his eyes but he was not in the mood to jell his hair before bed. His focus was called from his hair to a noise in the main part of the room.

Vash smiled as he heard the room's door slam open and someone stumble in slightly, towards the beds. He was glad his roommate was home early. He got a little concerned when the priest was out drinking all night before they had to leave the next morning.

This in mind, the gunman pushed against the sink and straightened to go check on his friend. He smiled softly as he entered the room in time to see his friend collapse on the old mattress with a groan. He watched his friend grumble into the pillow while groping around the bed for his cigarettes. Vash just chuckled slightly as he walked over to the bed and knelt down next to his companion's legs, gently slipping off the priest's shoes.

"You should try to cut back a little bit, Wolfwood." He sighed as he got a stifled mumble in reply. He shook his head and stood up enough to lean over the younger male. He hummed softly as he reached down, gently rolling him onto his back. The gunman blushed slightly as he looked down at his unconscious friend. He started humming softly again as he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the priest's forehead.

As he moved away from the younger man, he let out a small yelp of surprise as a warm hand grabbed his wrist. Wolfwood had been woken up by the kiss and moved into a siting position while the gunman was not looking. The younger male grinned hazily and pulled the shocked outlaw onto his lap to straddle his hips.

The blond's face quickly grew as red the coat he normally wore. He swallowed thickly as the black-haired man pulled close to his face, smelling heavily of whiskey and cigarettes. Vash chuckled softly and shivered as he felt the younger male's nose press against his throat.

"O-oh geez, you're drunk already? You weren't even down there that long." He tried to play off the situation and pull away but Wolfwood's strong hand clung to Vash's leather-clad hips. Vash squirmed and swallowed thickly as he was pulled flush against the priest. He put shaky hands on the other's shoulders and tried to push away slightly. He flushed harder and his throat went dry as he felt the preacher chuckle against his collarbone.

"Since when does a guy need an excuse to give attention to someone that deserves it?"

"I-I wouldn't know what you're talkin' about. Please let me go." The gunman tried to push away slightly, wanting to get off the other's lap before the black-haired man noticed how tight the blond's jeans were getting under his leather chaps.

"Don't play the fool, Vash. I know that idiot shot you before you saved him from those bandits." Wolfwood growled softly at how someone could mistreat such a sweetheart just because he had a bounty on his head. The preacher gritted his teeth and slipped his fingers under Vash's leather gunslinging armor, brushing against a freshly covered wound. He frowned softly as a pained whimper escaped the gunman, "You shouldn't waste your safety on these idiots, Tongari."

"T-that's not fair, N-nick, n-none of you deserves to be hurt." The words were weak at the gunman tried to push the hand away. Wolfwood snarled softly and used his free hand to grab the blond's metal wrist.

"And what makes us so much better than you that you can justify being maimed for us?" Wolfwood released his friend before reaching up to touch the stitched scars on Vash's shoulder. His fingers left the bandaged wounds on Vash's side to stroke up the older male's ribcage. He began to undo the straps that kept the blond's torso hidden under the leather.

Vash whimpered desperately as he tried to fight the preacher's hands. He despised the horrific state of his scarred body and disliked it even more when others saw it. He opened his mouth to retort but was not given the chance as Wolfwood clung to him and claimed his mouth lovingly. Vash squeaked loudly but did not pull away. The gunman tried to kiss back after a moment but it came off as clumsy and unskilled.

Wolfwood smirked against the kiss as he felt the leather-clad male slowly relax against him. The blond's lame kissing skill made the preacher feel horrible. This stupid man risked his life everyday for people that did not care about him and was rejected by every woman that he hit on.

Wolfwood gently bit Vash's lip to get him to stop. The blond whimpered sadly and looked hazily at the priest, confused. The gunman gave a questioning look, silently asking if he had done something wrong. The preacher simply shook his head as he shifted to the side, laying the blond on the bed and kneeling over him. The gunman flushed bright and stiffened slightly in confusion, not sure what to expect.

"Everyone deserves a thank you, Tongari, and that includes you." Wolfwood stroked his fingers along Vash's waist before gently unbuckling his chaps. Vash squirmed in embarrassment.

"W-wolfwood, I-I'm not sure about this... I-I've never done this before a-and we gotta l-leave early tomorrow."

"There's a first time for everything, Vash."

"W-what kind of priest are you?"

"The best kind." Wolfwood chuckled but stopped his hand from going any further. He smiled softly, silently asking if it was alright to continue. Vash seemed a bit uncertain but he slowly nodded, giving Wolfwood the okay. The preacher smiled and carefully finished unbuckling the leather straps, preparing to give the outlaw a proper reward.


End file.
